Never Judge a book by it's cover
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Summary:Set during 'Breaking Dawn.' There is some tension at Bella's and Edward's wedding with Irina feeling uneasy that a local werewolf was there, plus with the pain of losing her love, Laurent. She storms off ready to end her days, when there is an unexpected altercation between the one person she never expected.


Never judge a book by it's cover

By Annabelle Rose

Summary:Set during ''Breaking Dawn.'' There is some tension at Bella's and Edward's wedding with Irina feeling uneasy that a local werewolf was there, plus with the pain of losing her love, Laurent. She storms off ready to end her days, when there is an unexpected altercation between the one person she never expected.

Pairing: Irina/Seth

Author Notes: Okay guys, I decided to do something a little different. Oh I love this! And I hope you guys like it as well. :) disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Twilight Saga. So don't sue.

More chapters to follow! :)

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

_August 13,2009 was the worst day in Irina's eternal life._

Why? For the fact that she had to sit there along with her coven and force herself to fake a smile was anything but sickening. Watching Bella Swan walk down the aisle with her father in hand to Edward Cullen, her coven cousin now the one person she feel she can rip his head off his body if she had the opportunity.

She was in pain. Her heart hurt in the chest. her eyes she thought of her mate, the one that was taken away from her. Because of that Bitch...she could feel the anger raising in her chest. Laurent was dead because of her. If she wasn't so pity, if Edward didn't fall for a human, none of this would not has happen. And even more worst, now the developing relationship of a vampire...and a werewolf...which was a degrace!

After the wedding, which she was thankful that she had kept it together, she stood in a gaze as her coven greet and congratulate the happy newlyweds. Her senses detected a stench, a wet depraved dog smell, she over across from Edward's direction, looking at a certain tan young man. Smiling and sharing a conversation with an older man in a wheelchair. Just as she was about to walk away and hide herself from everyone, she froze when she heard her sister Kate called her name.

''Iriana, come meet Bella,'' she called to her.

Irina swallow a lump in her throat, trying to swallow the emotions that threaten to return. Before the Denial 's were preparing themselves from the weddings, both Kate and Tanya knew that something was bothering her. They made her promised that she wouldn't make a scene, and she accepted the it wasn't easy for her. To be painful for her to around in this time of happiness. Especially what happened with Laurent...knowing that he not here. There was nothing she could do. She refused to cover up the agony she was feeling, Taking one step at a time, she made her way over to the waiting circle and came clean.

''I can't do this,'' Irina replied.

''You promised,'' Tanya replied. She watched as Irina adverted her focus upon what she was implying to.

They invited one of them,'' She replied looking over at the staring faces of Billy Black and Seth Clearwater. They were standing in the corner along with Bella's father Charlie, and Seth's mother, Sue Clearwater, who were having a conversation. Edward and Bella followed suit.

''Irinia, He's our friend,'' Edward assured.

''A friend?'' Irina asked her eyes widened. ''They kill Laurent.''

''Seth had nothing to do with killing Laurent.'' ''They attack Laurent because he tried to kill Bella.''

''I don't believe that,'' She replies walking up to where he was with a glint of anger in her eyes. ''He wanted to be like us. To be a peace with humans. To be with me.''

''I'm sorry,'' Edward apologizes. He glazes over at Seth once more, watching now as he was having a small conversation with Billy. But he could tell that Seth sensed something wasn't right.

_''Come now, Irina.'' Let the bride and groom tend to their guest.'' Congratulations Edward and Bella.''_

_''Thank you,'' Edward replies nodding his head as they walked off._

_''Iriana,'' Carmen replied. ''Where are you going?''_

_''I can't stay here. I have to get out of here.''_

_Irinia, Carmen replied when Iriana walked away. __Saying nothing more, Irina left without saying a word towards the Forrest. hearing the apologizes that Carmen replied to the new bride and groom._

Everything seemed to be frozen in time as Irina ran and ran jumping onto tree branches and leaping over tree logs and stumps. She didn't care if she risk hurting herself, it didn't matter. She was a Vampire! All that mattered was she had to get away from there. Away from all the happiness,away from all the excitement. It was not fair. Why did she have to be the one feeling all this sorrow? She lost Laurent, the one person that she loved so deeply and now she had tp fake a smile on her face staring at the one person that took it all away...

Edward's new bride.

She refused to accept it much less the idea of the Cullens consulting with werewolves.

Finally, Irina decided that she was far way enough to breathe. She came across a beautiful evening setting of green leaves and grass with a raging waterfall. She slowly walked over by edge clockwise from the waterfall. thoughts begin to emerge. What is she jump and to parish into the dept of the water? She thought of her sisters Tanya and Kate how distraght they would be. How could they understand? She was in pain. At the point where she would do just about anything to put an end to three step further to the edge Irina took a deep breath ready to make her move.

''Stop!'' A voice replied.

Irina stop dead in her tracks. How could this be? She thought she was alone but it turns out that she was being followed, feeling the anger raise in her throat she turned her head to face her confronted only for her eyes to wide at the sight.

''You...''She replied with a furious tone.

It was the young werewolf. The one that was eyeing her at the wedding. He stood there his white blouse was missing and his trousers were half-way torn. He had a concern look on his face for some reason, Irina wasn't sure. Why did he followed her was another.

''Don't do it...''he replies in a whisper. He tried to take a step forward , tried not to scare her, but wasn't careful enough.

Stand back! She warned. Don't come any closer!

Seth made no sudden movement. He just stood there unsure what to do. Irina turned towards the waterfall.

Wait! Don't! Seth exclaimed.

Grunting, the Denali vampire turned her attention to him once more.

I'm warning you, she replied. Leave now!

Seth said nothing, he just stood there with no sudden movement. Irina was getting tired of talking she walked toward the young werewolf and grab him by the throat.

Why do you keep interfering? She growled.

Seth swallowed a lump in his throat, And replied I...

Why did you follow me? She demand an answer

Seth did not answer right away. He just stared at her. Irina was getting tired of this so she walked up to the young teen her face closer to his

''You're lucky that you're not dead where you standing...but I don't have time for this. I'm leaving ...but don't you Dare follow me!''And with tha she walked away. Leaving the young wolf in a daze.


End file.
